1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gauging device and method for coupling threaded, tubular articles including a pin and a coupling adapted for relative threaded engagement. The invention also relates to a coupling assembly that is particularly adapted for use with the gauging device and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various threaded coupling applications, such as gas and oil well extraction applications, it is necessary to couple threaded tubular articles in a manner that ensures that proper threaded engagement and coupling is achieved. If the threading engagement distance during coupling is not adequate, the coupling may be characterized by poor sealing. On the other hand if the threading engagement distance is too great, the coupling will be subject to high stress, which may result in cracking of the coupling or the tube. It is essential, therefore, in threaded coupling applications that each like coupling and tube have a proper, predetermined threading engagement distance.
Although various gauging devices are available for this purpose, they are either of complex construction and cumbersome for use in the field, or do not provide the required degree of accuracy with respect to threading engagement distance.
In these threaded coupling applications, it is advantageous to provide for sealing at the ends of threaded tubes that are joined by a threaded coupling in a manner that provides for a reliable seal between the coupled ends of the tubes while maintaining a flush, continuous surface between the coupled ends thereof.